Friday the Thirteenth
by Leilagrace
Summary: Bella has the worse luck, what happens on the day that everyone else suffers bad luck? Just read the story. Rated T for later chapters. BXE Vampire/Human.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. I only own the basic plot I have worked out. **

**Also, to my great dismay, I do not own Jon Bon Jovi or his band or any of his great works. This, I might cry over. Please excuse the tears. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Shoot!" I saw the thin trickle of blood go to the tip of my finger once again. Why, oh why was I such an accident-prone klutz? It really did not make any sense to me at all why I was

still allowed to roam this world freely. I hurt myself enough-not to mention my parents were over protective enough-to keep me inside a little bubble. My life has always been like this.

Concussion after concussion, broken ankles and wrists; I was a pathetic excuse for a seventeen-year-old girl. My last name is Swan. Swans are supposed to be graceful, right? I am

the exact opposite. What a cruel trick of fate!

I ran my injured finger under the cool water of the tap. Soon enough the water ran clean and my newest flesh wound was on its way to healing. It stung slightly; of course, they all do.

The day I don't hurt myself will be the day my pulse runs weak and my breathing stops. That sounds morbid, but true. I used live in one of the hottest places in the United States. The

Valley of the Sun. I lived in Phoenix, Arizona.

Suddenly, missing Phoenix, I had a flashback.

_Renee's wedding was in a few short hours. I was not looking forward to the afternoon. In fact, I was dreading it. _

_I liked Phil well enough. He is nice, but part of me was definitely missing not having a man around. I really liked the Bella and Renee show. Now it was going to be the Phil and Renee show with _

_Bella as a guest star. Which is how it should be when you get married, right? Your husband takes priority. Besides, I will be going to college in less than two years. At least I knew my mom _

_would be taken care of. _

_I slipped on the deep purple dress. It really was not my style, but mom loved it. It was knee length with several crisscrossing spaghetti straps and an open back. It was actually really pretty. _

_Except on me. Normally the dress flatters the girl. I couldn't even flatter the dress. I was ok looking, sure. I was far from special looking, and that really could not be helped. I had light, pale _

_skin. Brown hair and brown eyes. I was average height and slender. There probably was not one feature I liked about myself. My lips were too full for the rest of my face. Although my bottom lip _

_was probably always swollen because I chewed on it all the time. Bad habit. Bad habit! I would have to work on that. _

"_Bella! Are you ready yet? We have to go! The wedding is in an hour!" Renee called down the hall. I groaned internally. _

I cringed at the memory of the wedding. I had tripped almost four times that day. I also stabbed myself in the hand, which produced blood, with a plastic knife. How ridiculous can one

person's luck be? Hmm…would my luck change for the better or worse on Friday the Thirteenth? It was hard to imagine my luck getting much worse. Injuries every other day. Not to

mention humiliation in between. I was a walking catastrophe.

Suddenly I realized that it was five minutes until I had to leave for school and I was still in my pajamas with my hair a mess. Fabulous. Fourth week at Fork's "high school" and I was

going to be late. I pulled on the first shirt my hands touched and threw my hair into a high pony. I pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans and ran. Slipping on my parka and boots as I

bolted out of the door.

I had already caused enough trouble at Forks to last a lifetime, I did not need to add being late onto the list, everyone had to be making. I had already injured myself and half the

people in my gym class. I had already almost gotten ran over! Luckily, Edward Cullen was "standing right next to me." Whatever! He was standing next to his stupid shiny Volvo! He _ran_

over to save me! I kept telling people he was standing right next to me, but it was a huge lie. He wasn't. He was just really fast and he had a secret he didn't want me to know. Yet, I

knew bits and pieces of it. I will figure it all out someday. If it is the LAST thing I do.

He still had not spoken to me and now I really did not care to speak to him. Well I do, but I can't help it, so I won't get my hopes up.

"Bella! I thought you weren't going to make it today! What took you so long?" Ugh! My new keeper, Mike Newton, asked when I jumped out of my car.

I shrugged. What did he care? I started to walk towards me first class. Then as an afterthought, I decided to answer him. "I overslept. I'm here on time." I smiled.

"Oh. Well-um- I, uh, can you-eh, uh-want…"He started to stammer. I wonder what he was getting at. He wasn't normally this bad at speaking. Getting the hint that Jessica was head

over heels for him, yes. That I seriously was not interested in being anymore than his friend, yes. Speaking, no.

"Just spit it out, Mike. What do you want me to do?" I giggled. I grimaced inside. I really did not want his attention. Jessica was practically planning their wedding; I did not want to get

in the way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. She was dancing a fairy dance. It suited her, the little pixie she was. I really liked Alice Cullen. Everyone

thought she was weird, but she did not seem to care. She never paid any heed to the gossip about her. She kept dancing. It was almost as if she just could not stand still. Jasper was

smiling at her. Well, adoring is a better description. His eyes followed her every move. Love radiated all around them. This was the first time I had ever seen Jasper smile. His smile was

nice and his love for Alice was overwhelming.

Then there was Edward. The handsome, Greek god. Standing there staring off into space with an angry, annoyed looked on his face. I wanted to ask him to stop avoiding me, but I

was still just as angry with him as he was apparently at me.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me with the English Essay. I am not doing so hot in that class at the moment." Mike finally broke me out of my trance. He was doing just fine in

English. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I quickly composed myself and smiled lightly.

"I would love to help you, Mike, but I don't think I have the time this week and it is due on Friday." I informed him, quickly thinking of good things to say to get out of it. I would have

helped him if I was sure he did not have an alter motive. Which I was positive he did.

"Oh, alright, Bella. Well time to get to class." He said sadly. It was just then that I realized that I was on the outside of the English building. The bell rang and I quickly went in.

* * *

The morning classes passed quickly and before I knew it, lunchtime had arrived. I really did not want to sit with Jessica and her friends, nor Mike. I decided to stay outside for lunch. I

would see Edward in an hour at Biology, so it was not like I wanted to go see him. I sat under a large pine tree and began absentmindedly making shapes in the moist ground with my

finger. I began to think of the worst thing possible, Edward Cullen. I was obsessing over him and it was getting annoying.

"Hello Bella, are you not going to lunch today?" A high, sweet sounding voice startled me. I looked up, even though I already knew who it was, and stared.

"I'm not incredibly hungry and I have a head ache." I replied. It wasn't a lie.

"Sorry to hear that. I am not sure if we ever actually met…" She mumbled something like _Edward is going to kill me for this_, "I am Alice Cullen." She sat down about five and a half feet

away from me.

"Nice to meet you Alice." I smiled, I really did like Alice and now she was talking to me. Maybe Edward…no I had to banish that thought immediately. I held out my hand and she took it.

Even through her glove I could tell her skin was much colder than normal. Hmm…her too. "Aren't you going to lunch?" I asked and I mentally added, "Not that you eat anything."

"Nope, not today. We are having a half day today. Starting the weekend early. Supposed to be nice out tomorrow." She practically sang after a minute. "The boys are already gone. So

is Rose. I stayed back for a few. I wanted to ask you something. A favor, really. You can say no, but I hope you will do this one thing for me." She half pouted.

"Uh, sure?" Surprised. Shocked. What on earth could Miss Alice Cullen want from plain old me?

"Oh, goodie!" She squealed. I was taken back by that too.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Just please, please forgive Edward for his rude behavior. He has been ridiculous, but that is going to change. Also, do me a favor and have fun in the sun this weekend, 'kay?" She

spoke very quickly and then her eyes went unfocused.

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" I asked, unsure of what to do. She was in a true trance or something. It was a little, no a lot, scary.

Finally she snapped out of it and grimaced. Then she caught sight of me and smiled.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. I do that sometimes. Anyways, I have to go" She said and I thought I heard her add _because he is coming to rip me apart_. Then she was gone.

Walking quickly and in a dance like fashion. She looked like a model. She had a black mini dress with yellow leggings and yellow five inch heels. I would die if I wore shoes that high.

Even with five extra inches, I think I was still taller than she was. She was so tiny. Well maybe not, we might be the same height now.

This was new. This was strange. She wants me to enjoy the weekend, I can do that easily. If it really is sunny, I will be soaking up the sun everyday! Oh, but the Cullen's are leaving

on a Wednesday afternoon. That was not strange per se, but it made me sad. Very sad and I don't know why.

Wait! Alice Cullen just spoke to me! Ha! That was the first time any of the other Cullen's or Hale's had spoken to me. Alice would smile and wave at me from time to time, so it wasn't

like I could say the first time they acknowledged my existence. I really, really liked Alice for some reason too. There was like a magnetic pull toward that family for me.

She wants me to forgive Edward. I think it would be hard not to, given he ever spoke to me again. Yet that probably was not going to happen. Better not give any hope to this

situation, or I'll end up crying. When he saved me, I thought we might become friends. I was so stupid, demanding he tell me what was going on. Why couldn't I have just let it go? I

could have weaseled it out of him later. But no, I did demand and now we were on worse terms than ever before. Might as well fall into a hole and die waiting for him to talk to me.

"Where were you at lunch? I didn't see you." Mike said when he entered the Biology building. I had already sat down and was doodling on my notebook. I looked at my absentminded

drawings and realized I was drawing a pattern of hearts. Oops! I was thinking of my absent lab partner. I looked up at Mike. He was waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't hungry and it wasn't cold or rainy outside, so I enjoyed the fresh air. I hear it is supposed to be warm this weekend, I sure hope so." I smiled brightly at the thought of the

sun. I needed sun. Lots of sun. I really hoped Alice was right.

"The weather man said it was going to be cloudy all weekend. Maybe stormy. Who ever told you that was wrong." Mike said, he sounded stubborn.

"I think my source was pretty reliable, actually. How about this, if it is sunny then it is and I'll be happy. If it is not, well then it's not." I stated.

"Where's Cullen? He was at lunch. Only the little one was missing." He looked at me pointedly. Why did he think I knew anything? Of course, I probably knew more than most people. I

shrugged.

"Alice was with me during lunch. I don't know where they went, but I guess it is camping or hiking. They seem to do that anytime it is even remotely nice out." Why did he care? He

looked at my heart pattern and smiled. I really hope he doesn't think I am drawing them for his benefit. No, I was thinking of Edward…, which is really bad.

Class thankfully started then. The rest of the day went quickly. I hurt myself in the first five minutes of gym and was excused. I went home early. I had already done all my homework.

My essay was done and Charlie wouldn't be home for another three hours. I turned on my radio and listened to the first station I found. It was an old '80's rock station. Some songs I

loved, others I hated. I listened to them all.

I turned on my dinosaur of a computer and waited for it to load. Renee had sent me four emails in two hours, while I was at school. I had to write back quickly.

_Mom,_

_School like just ended. I am doing great. It is somewhat warm today. If Forks can ever be warm. It is supposed to be Sunny-I think- this weekend. I am getting pretty good grades. There isn't _

_much more to tell you. Um, you know when I told you that Edward Cullen saved me from being squished by the van. Well I still cannot convince Tyler that it was not his fault and he does not _

_have to repay me. Ha! I thought I had let him off the hook easily. I just deemed it an accident. Edward had said, "No Blood no foul." He let the kid off easier than me. Shocker huh?_

_Hope you're well. Glad to hear Phil got the job._

_Bella_

I sent the email quickly. I did not want her to call Charlie. Suddenly a song I knew by heart played. It was "You give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. My mom used to sing it when she

was feeling sad. I turned it up while padding towards the kitchen. I was in the mood for Mushroom Chicken Risotto, but I was not old enough to buy some of the ingredients. So I made

Lasagna instead.

* * *

The weekend passed slowly. It was indeed very sunny. In fact, it got to be around eighty degrees on Saturday. Yet part of me, and I was totally unsure why, wanted it to get cold

again. Dreary even. Was it because I knew the Cullen and Hale kids would be out of school if it was nice out? Was I really that obsessed with Edward that I was willing to give up the

sun? The heat?

Monday came and I got to school early. I was happy when I realized it was going to rain. Hopefully Edward-eh, the Cullen's and Hale's- would be at school today. My perspective on life

had gotten brighter since my little chat with Alice. I hoped that she was subtly telling me that Edward was going to actually acknowledge my existence again. Maybe he would talk to

me. Maybe we could become friends. My hopes, which I had been repressing, swelled and soared. That was until I got to school only to see that the sliver Volvo was missing. I was still

early though.

I sat under the same pine where I had spoken to Alice last week. I pulled out my worn copy of Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen and began to read. About half way through one

page, I felt someone watching me. I looked up and around. There were a lot of boys staring at me, but I was used to those stares. They should not have pulled me from my book. No

this was a different feeling. I felt like someone was _watching _me and perhaps reading over my shoulder. I looked around again. No one.

I had gotten the feeling all weekend that someone was watching me. I had even woken up one night to the same feeling. It wasn't a scary feeling. It was different. It was almost as if

an angel was watching over me. I had heard of guardian angels, but I doubt that was what this was. I wasn't afraid though and I did not think it was a stalker. Well, I hoped it wasn't

a stalker. That was all I needed.

"Hi, Bella. Reading Austen, huh?" I heard a high perky voice.

"Good morning, Alice. Yeah, Austen is one of my favorites. How about you?" I glanced at her as I closed my book. This was the second time she came up and spoke to me.

"Uh, I like Austin. I had a question for you though. Did you enjoy your weekend?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I really did. You were right, it was really sunny." I was stunned that she even cared. "Did you?"

I heard her mumble, _Except for the fact that I was in hiding from Edward all weekend and I should not be talking to you now_. I probably was not supposed to hear that. She smiled brightly

and said clearly, "Yes! I love hiking. We went to Canada and stayed in a Cabin. It was so much fun and the Cabin was like a fairytale. Then on the way back we went shopping! I love

to shop. Would you like to come sometime…uh later?"

She seemed to be unwilling to add the later part. By her tone, it sounded like she had to wait for Edward to allow her to go shopping with me. Huh, how strange. I might be making a

mountain out of a molehill though.

"Sure, Alice. That would be nice. I can't anytime incredibly soon. We'll have to see what works, okay?" I wanted to let her off the hook.

Her eyes went unfocused and then she smiled. "Yeah, so see you later. Lunch, maybe." Then before I could respond, she was walking quickly towards worried looking Jasper. I thought

I heard her mumbling something about "ridiculous notions" and a "Future best friend" and "meddling brothers". I wrote it off as typical Alice. I never could completely understand her

meanings behind things.

I stood up to go to class and tripped over the root of the pine tree. No blood, luckily enough. I did tear my jeans and my book was now very muddy. Stupid balance issues. Maybe I

have an inner ear problem. I may want to get that checked out someday. Or maybe fate just hated me. Mud covered and annoyed I sulked off to my first class.

My luck went from bad to worse today. Every class had a new hazard or accident. English I tripped into my seat and banged my knee on the desk. Spanish I fell out of my desk and hurt

my wrist. Trigonometry I stabbed my hand with a pencil when I got frustrated with a problem, causing a throbbing pain. No blood yet. Government we had a surprise speech and I

almost fainted. Public speaking seems to be a no for me. I did not get to go to the nurse though. Which suited me just fine. It was lunch now and I was afraid of the turmoil I could

cause there.

I decided I was too sick to eat. I wasn't really sick, I just didn't want to trip and have my food fly in the air and land on Jess. I really didn't want to choke. I got a water and sat down. I

wasn't really paying much attention to those around me. I purposely sat next to Angela and another quiet girl so I wouldn't have to talk much and I wouldn't have to listen to gossip.

Then a small pixie-like hand caught me eye. Alice. She was waving franticly at me. I waved back and she motioned for me to join her.

Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. Jasper and Emmett seemed to be in a deep conversation. Rosalie was, well being Rosalie. Alice was sitting at a different table than her siblings,

which confused me. I said goodbye to Angela and her friend and walked towards the excited girl.

"Hi, Bella, I told you I would see you at lunch. Why don't you sit with me today? Why aren't you eating?" She spoke really fast; I barely caught what she was saying.

"Sure, I'll sit with you. I'm not eating because I am having a bad day so I am not very hungry. Why aren't you eating?" I answered.

"I can't eat a lot of this stuff, so I don't. I am allergic to a lot of different foods. I just make sure I eat a big breakfast and have a snack when I get home. I think you should eat though

Bella. Here, I'll get you something." She was gone before I could protest. Within two minutes, she was back with a salad and pizza. The salad looked like a piece of art instead of food.

How did she do that so fast?

"Uh, thanks. Here…" I reached to give her some money.

"Silly Bella, consider it a gift. I don't want your money. Just eat." She giggled.

"So…where's Edward?" I asked after finishing the salad.

"Uh, he had to go to an appointment. He'll be back in time for Biology though. I'm sure you miss your lab partner. Oh! Lab is so much fun today, you'll love it!" She finished with a

squeal. I was confused as to what lab it was.

"What is it?" I couldn't help myself. I knew she took the same biology class we did only earlier.

"Plant Cell Osmosis Lab. It was fun. You'll like it. It is very interesting too."

She seemed so sweet and convincing. Maybe I would like the lab strictly because Alice thought I would. Before long, the bell rang and I got up to go to Biology. In a course of two

seconds, several things happened at once. Alice's eyes glazed over and her face went blank like it had last Wednesday. I tripped myself and fell over the back of the chair, to which I

heard a loud crack. I looked up only to see the face of the one I dreamed off nightly. Edward had a look that was both murderous and pained.

**Salve,**

Ok, so it was really long. It was like 13 pages long on the Word Processor. Sorry? Again, be brutally honest when you review. That's how I roll. :)

Oh! "You Give Love a Bad Name" is one of the best songs. I had it on repeat the entire time. I think I annoyed my sister. (Maybe she'll get her own apartment!) Anyways, I recommend you listening to that as well as Bon Jovi's "It's my Life" and "Bounce".

Eh, I'll update someday...I'm not giving you any promises other than I will update, I swear! It may be a few days...2 weeks tops (I hope).

BTW...if I write anything extremely scientific and/or medical it is probably the gospel truth (or in the case of Plant Cell Osmosis Lab, that was something I did in 10th grade Bio and enjoyed. Then again I'm a geek) I am majoring in BioChemistry (yes, yes, I'm crazy) and I am in the Pre-med program! Yay!

Until we meet again,

Catalina Mae.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight...never have never will.

_

* * *

_

_Alice's eyes glazed over and her face went blank like it had last Wednesday. I tripped myself and fell over the back of the chair, to which I heard a loud crack. I looked up only to see the face of the one I dreamed of nightly. Edward had a look that was both murderous and pained._

* * *

Alice quivered in her seat, unable and unwilling to move. Edward held a look of disbelief on his face as her glared at Alice, a look of concern as he looked down at me. My hand was throbbing in pain. I saw his lips part for a second and then he snapped his mouth shut. He clenched and unclenched his fists and huffed in impatience.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I just want to be friends. It will happen, you've seen it. I couldn't wait!" Alice suddenly said. Her voice was very light and she spoke very quickly. I was positive I was not supposed to hear that. She looked like she was about to cry. Maybe she was crying. Jasper looked like he was about to keel over in pain. Were they really that close?

"I know." Edward replied in a low cold voice. His face was as hard as stone. He looked at me again and his face softened. He looked up pointedly at Alice and Jasper. They quickly left. I thought I heard Alice mumble something about "worse mistake ever made".

I was confused and in pain. I was not thinking straight. Part of me knew that this confrontation was strange. How did Edward Cullen have the right to tell Alice who she could or could not have friends with? That did not seem right. There had to be more to the picture than what I just saw. The whole confrontation was over and done with before the rest of the cafeteria even reacted to my fall. Angela was running toward me, along with several boys.

Edward bent down and took my hurt hand in his cold one. He seemed to be accessing it for damaged. He sighed and spoke to me for the first time since the almost fatal accident. All he said is, "Does that hurt?" Truthfully, it didn't hurt anymore with his icy hand holding it.

"It's fine." It was, as long as he held it. Yet, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Bella, I am trying to see if your hand is broken. Please be honest." His voice was icy and cold. They matched his cool body temperature perfectly. I decided to appease him; maybe we could be friends after all.

"It hurts a little. Not so much as before you started to check it out. It was throbbing then." I sighed.

He chuckled lightly. "Can you move your fingers?"

I wiggled my fingers. He nodded to himself. Then he stood up, pulling my up by my forearm and smiled halfheartedly. "It's only a sprain. I'd suggest going to the nurse and asking for an ace bandaged and ice. Of course, if you are uncomfortable doing that, tell me and after Biology I'll get Carlisle to wrap your hand." I only nodded.

He was quickly out of the Cafeteria. I walked out in a daze, only telling the very worried Angela that I was fine. I started to turn towards the nurse. Suddenly a flash of white and black passed me. I was startled but thought nothing of it, maybe I was seeing things.

"Bella, you don't want to ask the nurse to wrap your hand. You want to see our father, don't you?" The sweet, convincing voice of Alice suddenly sounded. I blinked and looked around. She was walking right next to me. Her golden eyes were all it took to make me decide to wait. She walked me to the Biology room and then floated away to her own class.

When I sat down in biology I heard Edward mumbled '_should've guessed'._ "So, you want to see Carlisle. I'll get you excused from Gym." Alleluia! Edward Cullen and my sprain hand are my official saviors! No Gym!

"Thank you." I breathed. Not sure why I decided to visit the doctor instead of the nurse. It was involuntary and all Alice's fault. Great! Now I was going to the Emergency room, again.

Class passed semi-quickly. We had a lab, which Edward almost solely performed. He spoke to me in five syllables or less. It was great…blah. We did an Osmosis and Diffusion Lab. It was alright. Edward did it with ease, only consulting me because he had to. Normally I would have done at least half the work, but my hand hurt and he seemed to be babying it.

After class was over, Edward told me to head towards the hospital and he would meet me there. He said to wait in the parking lot, that we'd go through the back. I was perfectly happy complying. He went to get us excused from our classes.

EPOV.

I cannot believe I am doing this. This is so stupid. Am I really trying to put Bella in more danger? Apparently I am. During the lab she seemed attentive and willing to help, but I knew her hand hurt. I didn't let her help all that much. Thankfully she didn't complain. After I told her what to do, I went to find Alice. Of course the Pixie was waiting right outside the main office, waiting for an explanation.

"Excuse me from Spanish and Bella from Gym. In fact excuse Bella from Gym for the rest of the week. Tell them Carlisle will send a note if need be." She nodded and I saw in her mind what she was going to say. I couldn't help but laugh. Only Alice. I took off running toward the hospital after tossing Alice the keys.

_Hmmm. _

Alice thought while she walked _"Mrs. Cope, Bella hurt her hand badly and went to the hospital. It looked horribly bent in a weird shape. I think it's broken and the school doesn't have an x-ray machine. She needs to be excused from gym for a while. A week at the very least. My father, Doctor Cullen, will make the final decision on that." _She started to turn and walk away without mentioning me. Not that I really cared. My Spanish was perfect. I let out a light growl anyways. She turned back, _"Oh, I almost forgot!" _she giggled lightly, _"Edward needs to be excused from Spanish. Mother called and demanded that he comes home immediately. I don't know what happened."_

Alice, oh Alice, that little four foot eleven pure evil pixie. By "get me excused" I did not mean give a false understanding and start rumors about me. Alice and I were going to have a long talk when we got home. She better start running now, because she will have to be in Antarctica before I think about not ripping her apart for her little stunts recently. She is still my favorite sister though. Rosalie is far too stuck up to take the pixie devil's place.

She then gracefully walked toward her classes, leaving a very confused Mrs. Cope. _I wonder what Edward could have possibly done. He seems to be such a good kid. They all are. Her thoughts then went wild on the possibilities of what I could have done to be pulled out of school in this manner, without the sun shining._

I made it to the Hospital parking lot just to see my Bella getting out of her truck. Uh-oh, my Bella, I'm getting possessive, not a good sign. O well, as long as I can control myself. I ran beside her truck and opened the door for her. I really should not have let her drive, but driving with her was a bad idea as well.

She seemed startled, but she smiled and hopped out of the monster of a truck. She held her injured hand to her chest as I motioned her to follow me. She easily complied. It worried me to some extent, how easy it would be lure her away from society and have her blood all for myself. Yet, I could not take her life and drink her blood. She was far too interesting and although I was never willing to actually admit it, I was falling for her. Slowly, I began to want to see her more. Yet, I could not. I had to stay away and refrain from talking to her. Here, beside me, she let out a sigh and again I wondered what she was thinking. It took all my self control not to demand what was on her mind.

We walked into the back of the hospital and towards Carlisle's office. Bella smiled lightly as the nurses greeted us. Comparatively to the rest of society, the nurses at this hospital had relatively clean thoughts. Only every once in a while did they think something that I wanted to block them out. They were always far too busy to be picturing Carlisle naked in their fantasies. Most were far too moral to place me or any of my brothers in the same situation.

Only one doctor ever let her fantasies get the best of her, but she never got very far. Kissing and some innocent touching was as far as she got in her fantasies before she remembered Esme and her own husband. This pleased me to some extent. The doctors and nurses had a hell of a lot more self control than the general public

_.Edward? Is that you? Who's with you? Come right on in. I'm just finishing up some paper work. What do you need?_

"Come on, Bella, this way." I motioned through the narrow door. Carlisle was replacing a folder in the filing cabinet.

"Carlisle, Bella sprained her hand. Will you brace it? She didn't want to go to the school nurse, so I brought her here." I said as I sat down in his office chair_. Edward, how safe is this? What happened to her that you felt the need to bring her here?_

I raised my eyebrow and then grimaced.

_Oh, you will tell me later! Wait, does she know?_

I simply shook my head.

"I'll do better than that. How much time would you like off of gym, Bella?" _She does hate gym, right?_

I nodded, slightly.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." She answered as Carlisle accessed the size of her hand. It was small. A large child size brace would work.

_"_Bella, I don't want you to participate in gym with your hand in this condition. I would like you to take uh" _two weeks? Is that too much?_

I quickly and quietly answered, "Two weeks is about near perfect, if she agrees. Gym has to be dangerous for her."

"Uh, two weeks would suffice, I believe." Carlisle finished, only a second later. She probably did not even notice the hesitation._ Maybe I can find a way to excuse her all together…forever. She wouldn't agree though._

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen." Bella blushed. Her blush was lovely and oh so very tempting. She held out her hand for Carlisle to "access" and he confirmed that it was indeed sprained. So I have not lost my skill, yet. He placed her small hand into the large child size brace- just like I thought- and told her to ice it when she got home.

"Bella, you can take that brace off-if you want-on Friday, the Thirteenth. Here is your excuse from gym. Be careful, now. Next time I see you, I hope it is on social terms." He smiled and Bella blushed again.

"I'll walk you to your truck." I mumbled as she headed towards the door. We walked in silence. I followed her home and after she was safely inside the house I went to find Alice.

* * *

Hola,

So I kind of meant to update sooner, but this isn't bad. I wasn't going to do excuses, but I need to. Because this excuse will affect future updates I need to inform you all that I Broke my hand four days ago. I was very upset for several reasons. Mostly because I _was _first violin of the 1st Violins and I *think* I might have succeeded in getting myself fired or at least demoted. Also, it HURTS to attempt to type. I have been getting my sister to write for me. :D I sure am glad she didn't decide to move on me! So, if I update, thank my sister, Alexandra.

Lots of Love,

Cat

(written by the wonderful Alexandra.)

_This keeps annoying me and messing up. How does one use this stupid thing? Grrr. Maybe I'll get Lina to help later, she just left. _


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight is a fictional creation by Stephanie Meyer. She owns it, completely. I just like to imagine more about it.

* * *

"_I'll walk you to your truck." I mumbled as she headed towards the door. We walked in silence. I followed her home and after she was safely inside the house, I went to find Alice. _

* * *

"Carlisle, please stay. Edward will be here in about ten seconds and he is intent on ripping me to pieces! Again! I promise, if you help Jazz calm him down, that I will explain everything." I heard Alice begging our father inside the house. Carlisle's thoughts reflected that he intended to stay and play the judge and jury at this trial. I was about a half mile or so away.

"I told you that this was a bad idea, Alice." Jasper murmured. _If you touch my wife I swear I will do something worse than death to you. I don't know what, yet, but I am sure I can think of something. _Jasper undoubtedly could think of something. I was in the lawn now.

I went into the house and glared at the cowering Alice. She was hidden behind her husband. _He is remarkably calm considering Alice is about to faint from fear._ Jasper accessed my emotional state only to find that I was going to be reasonable.

_You promised to explain. _"Alright, Edward, Esme and I are going to listen to your side of the story-we already know Alice's- and you are going to be calm. Then we will make a decision. Either Alice needs to apologize or you do. Jasper?" He turned and looked at the emotional manipulator.

"He's perfectly serene. Calm and stable. I'll monitor it though." Jasper answered. Alice did not seem to believe her husband…at all. She was still shaking uncontrollably and whimpering. Alice should go into the movie business. Her thoughts reflected that she was not scared, but hiding something. She was mentally singing "America the Beautiful" in J. R. R. Tokin's Elven language.

"One question, before I begin." I looked for approval and got it. "Alice?"

"Yes, Edward?" She breathed lightly. She changed languages and songs. She was know singing "Amazing Grace" in Gaelic. Her mental voice was lovely. Her pronunciation of each word was flawless. She could be a linguist.

"Why on earth did you tell Mrs. Cope that Esme needed me right away and allow her to think I was in trouble?" I was still dumbstruck by this. Why would she purposely make me, or any of our family, look bad?

Surprisingly, Alice laughed. "Because it sounded better then the truth at the moment. It also sounded convincing enough."

"It sounded extremely serious!" I said through gritted teeth, I was quickly losing my control on calm.

"I will think up an excuse for tomorrow. One that will put you back on your pedestal and make sense why you were pulled out. Okay?" She rolled her eyes. The pixie devil was trying to get me to attack her! She wanted a fight! I'll show her. Her thoughts mirrored my impression as she changed her song to a bugle charge.

_Edward!_ Jasper's mind told me I had almost completely lost my hold on calm. I took three deep unnecessary breaths and then smiled. Calm and serene once again.

"Alice, it wasn't very nice to allow Mrs. Cope to think poorly of Edward." Esme scolded gently.

"Sorry mom." Alice looked and sounded repentant for that particular incident. Her thoughts had once again changed. This time is was translating Shakespeare's play, Macbeth, into Ancient Greek. She was getting ridiculous. I would have found it funny if I wasn't sure that she was hiding something.

"Edward, your side of the story, please?" Carlisle asked. I grimaced as I heard Alice's thoughts come into play. She stopped translating, after getting into the first scene of the second act. Her mind replayed the same thing over and over:

_Bella will be my friend. Why can't our friendship start now? _

"Alice has been bugging me to allow her to talk to Bella. Of course, ever since the incident with the van, I have been avoiding Bella. I have been for her safety and my sanity. Alice saw in a vision that she was going to be best friends with Bella. Ever since she has wanted to know Bella and start this remarkable friendship

"I said no over and over. I needed to avoid her and so did every other vampire in our family. Alice refused to comply. She began speaking with Bella. Last week and then again today.

"Alice tricked me into not showing up to lunch and sat with Bella. When I arrived to lunch later, Alice freaked out because I had ruined to 'fool proof plan'. Bella, getting up from her chair, fell and sprained her hand. I felt instant rage towards Alice-which was uncalled for- because I reasoned that if Alice wasn't meddling, Bella would not have gotten hurt.

"I accessed Bella's hand to find it only sprained- regardless of the loud, painful crack I had heard. We went to Biology and then I brought Bella to the hospital. I had asked Alice to make an excuse for Bella and I and she said, 'Edward needs to be excused from Spanish. Mother called and demanded that he comes home immediately. I don't know what happened'."

Alice giggled and then thought _It sounded better before I said it. Sorry, Edward. Can I please, please be friends with Bella? She wants to be my friend! She needs to be my friend. You've seen it. It will happen. It doesn't matter what you do to prevent it!_

"Alice, NO! At least not yet." I tried to make a compromise, "If you let her be for a while, I might change my mind, alright?"

_Wait, what did I miss? _Emmett, who had been listening in, thought.

_Keep your cool, boy! Or I will put you in a sleeping state for the rest of the century!_ Jasper warned. I was in control! I was still reasonably calm! What was his problem?

Alice immediately scanned the future and squealed with joy. She saw me attempting to talk to Bella Swan again. Fabulous. Great. Perfect. Why?

"You had better not change your mind on me. Bella is going to be my friend. I want you to promise this will be soon, near future! I will not wait long before I talk to her again. She already said she'll go shopping with me!" Alice meant every word.

_What on earth did Alice see?_ Esme and Carlisle's thoughts matched.

I nodded to Alice and then tore out of the house at ninety miles an hour. A dip in the ocean sounded good right now.

BPOV

The alarm clock sounded and I was so startled, I fell off the bed. I had just barely gotten to sleep. I was suffering insomnia lately. The rain was unnerving and I was still puzzled by Alice's and Edward's behavior. It confused me to no end! Edward, although he barely spoke to me and glared the entire time, seemed nice enough.

Alice was perky and sweet. I literally wanted to spend time with the "weird" Cullen. I didn't think she was weird. Sure, she had quirks. And yeah, not everyone _floats_ wherever they go. Of course, most teenagers were not as hyper, happy, and excited as she was. I didn't care though, that was just Alice.

When I fell out of bed I bumped my right elbow, hard. It would probably bruise. Oh well, it will match my opposite hand. That little bubble was looking really good right now. I went and took a quick shower before pulling on a pair of old, comfortable blue jeans and a brown sweeter. I ate a pop tart and headed towards school.

"Bella, I missed you in gym. Where were you?" Mike asked before my feet even touched the wet ground. I looked passed him. Alice and Edward were glaring at each other. Jasper and Emmett were laughing and Rosalie looked annoyed. Maybe their family was weird. I looked back at Mike, who was waiting expectantly for an answer.

"I hurt my hand." I showed him the brace, "I went to the doctor. I am excused from gym for two weeks. And by missed me in gym you actually mean you noticed no one got hurt yesterday, right?" My tone of voice was cold. Mike didn't seem to notice.

He nodded and grinned. "I hope your hand feels better!" He said with a hopeful smile.

Alice Cullen disappeared and now Edward was looking at me with interest and frustration, again. This look confused me.

"It does already. Ice always makes things numb if you hold it long enough." I stated in an as a matter-of-fact voice. Then I added, "I have to give the doctor's notice to Mrs. Cope. See you in class." With that I left him in the parking lot.

I walked into the office, only to see Alice talking to Mrs. Cope. "I need to apologize, ma'am." Her voice was low and sad. "Edward wasn't in trouble yesterday. I made it sound that way because I was annoyed with him. Honestly, Edward was taken out of school because he had an appointment with the dentist. Here is the dentist excuse and here is the written explanation from my mother. Edward was running late, so he had asked me to deliver them. I purposely forgot to give you these things. I am so ashamed of my actions. It was unkind and dishonest." Alice sounded like she was really sorry.

"That's alright, Alice. I assume you made all well with your brother?" Mrs. Cope asked with sympathy.

"Oh, yes. As soon as he returned!" Her voice held sincere truth to it.

"Then I don't have a problem. Thank you, Alice." Alice turned to leave.

I faintly heard Mrs. Cope say, "Huh, this isn't a local dentist. Well, I guess that makes sense. They would go to the best of the best."

"Hello, Bella! I'm glad to see it wasn't a break. See you at lunch?" Alice was perky as ever. Like I had just brightened up her day. I just nodded and gave Mrs. Cope the doctor's slip.

Before long, I was in English. I got a lot of unwanted attention from people due to my brace. I spent most of my day red in the face. It was horrible. Wearing the brace was unimaginably awkward. I did manage not to hurt myself though. Well, nothing more than stabbing myself with a pen and getting several paper cuts.

Lunch came just in time and I got a salad and a water. I did not see Alice or Edward anywhere, so I sat next to Angela. She took immediate notice to my hand.

"So it was bad?" Motioning to my brace, Angela asked about my hand.

"Yeah, it was just a sprain. No big deal. Doesn't even hurt in the brace." I smiled. Angela was so kind. I was not embarrassed to talk to her.

"So when did you decide to was bad enough to go to the hospital?" Pure curiosity sounded in her voice, she added meekly, "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. Edward Cullen brought me after Biology. I saw Doctor Cullen. He gave me two weeks off of gym."

"That was nice of him." Angela dropped the subject and began eating. I followed her suit.

After about ten minutes, I saw Alice being led into the Cafeteria by an angry looking Edward. She looked so sad and defeated. She smiled at me meekly and then went on staring at Edward as if he was being cruel. Emmett chuckled at her expression and Jasper smiled. Apparently it was not as bad as it seemed. Rosalie looked pointedly at Edward and then Alice.

Rosalie pushed her tray toward Edward who shook his head. Rosalie shrugged and picked up an orange. She tossed it to Emmett who spun it on his index finger like a basketball before peeling it for her. He handed it back and she began separating the slices. She took the orange slices and smashed them absentmindedly. Most people probably would have thought she was eating the citrus fruit, but I knew better. I was watching. She was just going through the motions. Well, until she smashed the orange into pulp.

Alice kept stealing glances in my direction. Smiling sadly as she did. After a few minutes of this, Jasper got up and left. Rosalie and Emmett followed suit. Rosalie flashed a glamorous smile at Alice before she left. Every boy in the room gulped. Except Edward, of course. He simply rolled his eyes. I got the feeling they didn't like each other much.

After a few more minutes, Alice huffed and stood up. She stalked out of the room with such grace I gasped. Edward turned his head toward me, a worried expression on his face. He looked pointedly at my hand and back at me face. I smiled brightly, telling him I was fine. I could have sworn his breathing hitched. He nodded and went back to not eating. What was up with these Cullen kids-and apparently Hale kids- and not eating?

I got up and dumped the remainder of my salad into the trash. I walked quickly out of the Cafeteria. I went to the tree where I had twice talked to Alice. She was sitting under there, reading something by Lloyd Alexander. She was giggling, so I guessed it was good.

"The Rope Trick." I read the title, "Is it good?" I had not read that. In fact I really did not know Alexander well.

"I think so! Hey Bella." She squealed as she shut her book.

"Hi Alice." I smiled back at her gleaming face.

"How's the hand? Bothering you? I bet I can get you excused from the rest of the day." She seemed a little too excited at the thought of excusing me from school. What was she planning?

"No, I'm fine. I only have Biology left and I love biology!" I smiled.

"Oh, that's right." She nodded to herself.

"What was up with you and Edward at lunch?" I was too curious to resist.

She looked at me and giggled. "Oh, you mean Mister Drama King? He was suffering from another over reaction. It was my fault, really. I was provoking him. How was my performance? Did I do well?"

"Uh, yeah. If you were trying to look helplessly sad, then yes." She was something else. She said 'over reaction' like it was a disease.

"Good!" Then she spaced out again for about a half of a second. "Uh oh. If I don't get moving, I will be late for class!" _Not to mention Edward is coming this way. _She grimaced, then smiled, "See you later, Bella. Science is a movie on reverse osmosis water filtration. Very basic information. There is going to be a test, though. Take notes."

Before I could thank her, she was gone. Edward was walking towards the Biology building not a minute later. He looked down at me and sighed. I got up and stalked to class after him.

* * *

Buon giorno,

This is the lovely Alexandra. Lina gave me these notes and asked me to post them when I got the chance. She, I guess, has too much time on her hands now that she broke one of them. I have too much time in my hands because I am boyfriend-less. Lina is actually currently on a movie date with her boyfriend before he abandons her for Spring Break. He is going to the Florida Keys! Anyways...here is a quick update. I was given these notes about six hours ago.

..:*Alex*:..

_Lina says "Peace"...She's not a hippie. She actually told me to say "Shalom" Which means peace in Hebrew. Uh, it is used as Hello and Goodbye. Catalina likes to use languages like Latin, Hebrew, Greek. She is not fluent, yet...but she knows enough to look cool. I wrote good day in Italian. Buon Giorno. I am Italian (and Greek)...but I live in the USA. _


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Twilight. Maybe I should ask Ms. Meyer for those rights...haha.

BTW Gaelic is a **great **language. Everyone should learn it.

* * *

Alice's POV

In a vision I saw Edward murderously glare at what seemed to be nothing as he said "I'll walk you to your truck." They walked in silence until she reached that awful old truck of hers. He followed her home before deciding to find me.

"Oh, crap!" I said, "Jazz, you have got to hide me. He's coming. He's COMING" I internally smirked.

Jasper tensed and turned to look at me. I was dry sobbing by now. I truly was an actress when I needed to be. Suddenly another vision flooded my mind. It was Mike, Eric, and Tyler attempting to ask Bella to the girl's choice boys...that totally defeats the purpose. I saw Edward tense up. He was jealous each time those boys so much as looked at Bella. I almost snickered out loud. Then I realized I had my husband in the room. I still needed to keep up the charade. I let the dread and fear to radiate from me. I felt bad deceiving my wonderful husband, but I had to. This whole confrontation would be ruined if I did not. I would apologize later.

Edward was about a mile away now. Time to start the scene. "Carlisle, Esme! Please help me." I cried. Then I added, "He is mad at me. I spoke to Bella, I just wanted to be her friend." This dry sobbing thing was working well. "Edward is being ridiculous, he'll kill me!" Jasper stiffened incredibly. I love that man so much. This was fun. I had to keep the future from Edward. I had to! He would run away if I didn't. Then I would never be friends with Bella. I would never be able to play Bella Barbie. I would never get to drag her to the Mall. I would never be able to be her best friend. I would never be able to plan her perfect wedding.

No, Edward could not know. I would not lose my best friend before we became best friends!. Never!

Oh, he was close now. "Carlisle, please stay. Edward will be here in about ten seconds and he is intent on ripping me to pieces! Again! I promise, if you help Jazz calm him down, that I will explain everything."

Carlisle nodded and smiled warily, telling me he would stay and sort this out. Esme shook her head in disbelief, but she held onto her husband's hand. This was going to be interesting. "I told you that was a bad idea, Alice." Jasper murmured into be ear. I nodded. I did not actually agree. He did warn me though.

Edward was two seconds from coming through the door. I half way hid myself behind Jasper and threw out emotions of immense fear. That should work for now. I felt Jazz trying to relieve my fear, but that was only rewarded with _more _fear. Did Jasper not know that I could control my emotions quite well?

Edward entered and the whole room tensed, perfect.

"Alright, Edward, Esme and I are going to listen to your side of the story-we already know Alice's- and you are going to be calm. Then we will make a decision. Either Alice needs to apologize or you do. Jasper?" Carlisle announced.

Jasper looked confused. I started to shake uncontrollably for effect. Then I sang "America the Beautiful" in Tokin's Elfish language in my mind. I couldn't let my precious visions to be shared. I could feel him probing my mind, trying to break the song barriers. Edward raised an eyebrow. "He's perfectly serene. Calm and stable. I'll monitor it though." Jasper answered.

"One question, before I begin." He waited for a moment. Carlisle and Jasper nodded in unison. "Alice?" I quivered slightly.

"Yes, Edward?" I said lightly. I decided to sing "Amazing Grace" in Gaelic. One of the nicer northern languages.

"Why on earth did you tell Mrs. Cope that Esme needed me right away and allow her to think I was in trouble?" I smirked mentally, trying not to disrupt my song. He sounded so hurt and confused by that.

I could not help it anymore, I laughed. "Because it sounded better then the truth at the moment. It also sounded convincing enough."

"It sounded extremely serious!" Edward raged. Ha! Mrs. Cope was beyond dumbfounded. It would take her two days before she even thought about talking.

"I will think up an excuse for tomorrow. One that will put you back on your pedestal and make sense why you were pulled out. Okay?" The drama King. I rolled my eyes. He always over reacted. I decided to play with him. Ha! This is what he gets for messing with Alice Cullen! I changed my song to a bugle charge. I could see him losing his resolve on being calm quickly.

"Alice, it wasn't very nice to allow Mrs. Cope to think poorly of Edward." Esme scolded me.

"Sorry mom" I muttered, shamefaced. Then another vision started. I almost squealed. My vision stared my two favorite people-besides my husband-Edward and Bella! I quickly began translating the first thing I could think of into Ancient Greek. It happened to be one of the Witches' scene in Macbeth. Ha! He would be cracking up if he wasn't being such a stubborn jerk!

I barely paid any attention to the conversation. I just started thinking things at Edward. Things that would not give anything away. I kept throwing pure sorrow at Jasper. My poor husband. I would owe him big time after this. I decided to ease up on sorrow and give him some loving emotions-very subtle and light.

_Bella will be my friend. Why can't our friendship start now? _I put this thought on repeat.

I heard him mention something about Mrs. Cope again, so I changed my thoughts. _It sounded better before I said it. Sorry, Edward. Can I please, please be friends with Bella? She wants to be my friend! She needs to be my friend. You've seen it. It will happen. It doesn't matter what you do to prevent it!_

Then I saw my vision more clearly. I wasn't going to show him this one, for fear that he wouldn't go. I showed him one I had earlier today. I gave him the vision of him attempting to talk to Bella Swan again.

"You had better not change your mind on me. Bella is going to be my friend. I want you to promise this will be soon, near future! I will not wait long before I talk to her again. She already said she'll go shopping with me!" I warned him, backing it up with my thoughts.

He left quickly. Bella Swan was going to get a visitor tonight. A tall, bronze haired visitor. A visitor who was going to fall in love with her. A visitor who would someday turn her. I began to get all giddy and hyper. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled and jumped up to give him a kiss.

"Thank you, Jazz." I whispered into his ear. I kissed right below his ear. I was rewarded with a moan.

* * *

EPOV

_I nodded to Alice and then tore out of the house at ninety miles an hour. A dip in the ocean sounded good right now_.

As I was running to the Ocean, I could not get my mind off of Bella Swan. She was sleeping, of this I was certain. I needed to be sure she was alright. I decided to check up on her. Just to be sure. It wasn't bad. It was caring. At least that's what I was trying to tell myself. I got to her home and found her room easily. I opened the window and slipped in.

_Oh My God!_ She was absolutely gorgeous sleeping there on her bed. She had kicked her sheets so that they were wrapped around her legs. Her sweatshirt had risen leaving her navel exposed. Her beautiful, long brunette locks were spilling along her pillow and across her face. Her pale skin seemed to gleam in the moonlight. I could faintly see her blood flowing through her veins.

Bad thought. I needed to stop thinking of her blood. Her scent hit me suddenly. It was overwhelming. It made my venom pool into my mouth. It was heart breaking. I wanted her blood so badly. Maybe…no I couldn't. I had to leave. Quickly!

"Edward." She sighed. I stopped in my tracks. She had discovered me watching her in her sleep. What was I going to do now? I turned slowly only to see her roll over so she was facing me. Her eyes were still closed.

"Edward." She mumbled again, this time it was very light. I knew she was still asleep. She was dreaming of me!

"No, don't go. Please stay, Edward." She mumbled again after several minutes. She was dreaming of me and she wanted me to stay! My heart swelled. I suddenly realized I was passed falling for her. I had fallen deeply in love with this fragile human child.

I walked slightly closer to her and whispered so she couldn't hear, "Your wish is my command, love. I will stay as long as you want me, Bella, my sweet." I then turned and sat down on the rocking chair. I saw her as she slept. She was absolutely stunning and interesting. She dreamed and I was featured in those dreams. I could almost see the images in her mind. This was the only time I would ever even be close to reading her mind.

When the morning came, I saw her stir. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and watch her forever. I just couldn't though. I slipped out before she even opened her eyes. I would see her at school. Soon enough I would be close to the one I loved so much.

* * *

BPOV

_Before I could thank her, she was gone. Edward was walking towards the Biology building not a minute later. He looked down at me and sighed. I got up and stalked to class after him. _

He did not seem as distant as he had been lately. Then again maybe that was just wishful thinking. In my dream last night, he had said he loved me. Obviously, this was not the case. I sighed sadly and he spun around.

"Are you alright? Do you need ice or something?" He seemed eager to help.

"I'm fine. My hand isn't brothering me at all." I smiled as I continued toward Biology. A movie, perfect.

I heard him mumble, "_Of course, the silent martyr."_

In all honesty I was shocked by what I heard.

During class he made sure he sat as far away from me as possible. In fact, he was only half sitting on his chair. His hands were in tight fists by his sides. He wouldn't even look at me. I took notes like Alice had told me and I stole quick glances at Edward. He seemed angry again.

I sighed again, I wanted so badly to be his friend. His head snapped toward me as he questioned me quietly with his eyes. He did care about my hand, more so than necessary. He cared about it more than Mike and every other person-Angela included- did. I simply shrugged my shoulders and stretched my other hand. He nodded and returned his attention to the extremely boring movie.

After Biology was over, he was gone. I started to walk out when Mr. Banner called me over. "Miss Swan?" Great!

"Yes?" I wanted to get out.

"You and Mr. Cullen-even though you don't seem to get along well, unfortunately- are the top of my class and I want to reward the two of you on Friday. I would also like to know if you would mind doing some tutoring. It would be a one time thing-unless you like doing it-probably next week. I wanted to ask Edward the same thing, but he ran out too quickly." I was taken back.

"I guess I don't mind tutoring a little." What was I supposed to say, absolutely not?

I walked out just to see Edward leaning against the wall by the door. In his hand was a bottle of Ibuprofen and a bottle of water. I couldn't help it, I raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. He tore out of Biology that fast to get me pain reliever when we weren't suppose to have it on campus without visiting the nurse?

At the moment, though, I didn't care. My hand did hurt. I took the bottle-I had to break the seal and pull out the cotton-and shook out the dose I would need and handed it back to him. He handed me the water and I downed the pills.

"Thanks." I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"Mr. Cullen, can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Banner asked while leaving his classroom. I was suddenly embarrassed by how close Edward was to me. I walked around the corner to be out of sight, but stopped so I could hear.

"Yes, Sir?" Edward's velvety voice was low, almost a whisper.

"I talked to Bella earlier. I wanted to inform you that you are getting a reward on Friday for being the top of the class-with Bella. Also, I wanted to know if you would mind performing a one time tutoring session with Bella?" Mr. Banner said it quickly-almost like he was scared to ask.

There was a brief pause and I could only imagine what Edward's face looked like. "I don't know about that, sir." Edward said slowly, weighing each word.

"You'll both be paid for it. It will give you both extra credit. What can I do to get you to agree?" Mr. Banner said quickly. Edward laughed and then sighed.

"I suppose I could help my classmates." He said before saying goodbye. I was still standing in my spot. I wasn't told we were getting paid. That was a plus! Edward rounded the corner and caught me eavesdropping. He rolled his eyes and walked passed me. He was probably late for his next class.

* * *

EPOV

I decided to get Bella something to ease her pain. She kept sighing and moving her hand this way and that. She had to be in pain. When I gave her the medicine she look so small and helpless I felt the need to protect her from her own hand. I took an involuntary step forward. She took the medicine without complaint.

She took a half step forward. Suddenly I was over aware that her neck was less than a foot from me. This was dangerously close. I could smell the blood which basically begged for me.

I was pulled out of my trance-yes, Bella's blood had put me in a trance- by Mr. Banner. "Mr. Cullen, can I talk to you for a second?" _Wow, I thought they didn't like each other that well. They were so close, but he looks like he is possessed around her. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. Although, I don't think they should be kissing. Gosh, Bella is such a pretty girl. I somewhat wish she were older. _I stiffened at his thoughts. Although he was right about something. I was possessed by Bella's blood.

"Yes, Sir?" I answered, trying to control my voice.

"I talked to Bella earlier." _She is such a sweet girl. So pretty when she blushes. _Pretty doesn't cover it, she is always gorgeous. " I wanted to inform you that you are getting a reward on Friday for being the top of the class-with Bella." _The smartest couple in the whole class. In the whole Junior Level Biology along with Alice. Must be something with that Cullen family. Science orientated. _Bella was extremely smart. Alice and I have been around long enough not to pass with flying colors in our sleep. Of course we couldn't sleep so that didn't work out well. Plus I had been to medical school. Ha! I would like Mr. Banner to beat that. "Also, I wanted to know if you would mind performing a one time tutoring session with Bella?" Mr. Banner finished quickly._It'll hopefully work. Get the other kids to get interested in science. The girls would hopefully listen because of Edward. The guys because everyone is in love with Bella. It has to work._

I would absolutely love to work closely with Bella. To watch her teach a bunch of stupid adolescents who were drooling all over her Biology. To hear their perverted thoughts. Not! I would rather set fire to myself. Not that I wouldn't love to work with Bella. I loved Bella. I would go to the ends of the earth for Bella. It's the others I don't like.

If it were all boys, I would get to hear perverted thoughts and fantasies about them and Bella. If it were girls, they would be daggers at Bella and perverted thoughts revolving around me. But it is both, I shudder to think of the havoc that would inflict on my mind.

"I don't know about that, sir." I didn't want to endure that, but if Bella was doing it, I was too.

"You'll both be paid for it. It will give you both extra credit. What can I do to get you to agree?" Mr. Banner said quickly. I laughed at the thought of needing the money or the credit. Ugh! He said "You'll" while he thoughts replayed Bella accepting the offer. I had to now.

"I suppose I could help my classmates." I finally agreed. I heard a faint gasp coming from around the corner. Bella was eavesdropping. Not that I minded. I didn't mind in the slightest. I decided to round the corner and catch her eavesdropping. Her face looked like a doe caught in headlight. Her eyes were big and she looked ashamed. Her skin was a dark shade of pink. A very inviting color of pink. I rolled my eyes and walked passed her as quickly as I could. I needed to get out of there, now. Before I attacked the love of my life.

The love of my life. She really was that now, wasn't she? I loved her. I couldn't tell her that though. She was human and had a soul. I couldn't expect love in return. If she knew what I was, she'd probably die of fright. I couldn't be apart of her life. I could, however, watch her life. Make sure she was safe. Protect her from serious harm. Yes, she needed a protector and somehow I fit the job.

* * *

Hey y'all,

I was going to say Hello in Gaelic-to prove my point, but I can't remember how. Drat the luck.

I decided to show you what the Demonic Pixie (Alice is my favorite character by far...) was thinking during the confrontation with Edward. I thought it was pretty funny. I have a little but of Emmett/mad Rosalie coming up next. Along with some other stuff. Of course this story is mostly about Bella and Edward.

Someone asked how this had anything to do with Friday the Thirteenth. First, I thought of the story and plotted it out on the 13th of February-which was a friday. Second, when I was younger I had no luck. I complained about it oneday to a Lady who helped at Tae Kwon Do. She said to wait for Friday the Thirteenth and I would have good luck. She told me that luck is reversed on that day. I really didn't believe her, but it was a nice thought.

Now I am *trying* to write this story straight thrrough so I don't get sidetracked. So far that is going alright...but we'll see. I am going to purposely make Edward go OOC next chapter. I don't try to do that...but I think I need to.

Cattie Mae


	5. Chapter 5

Rights to Twilight are not something I own.

_

* * *

_

_The love of my life. She really was that now, wasn't she? I loved her. I couldn't tell her that though. She was human and had a soul. I couldn't expect love in return. If she knew what I was, she'd probably die of fright. I couldn't be apart of her life. I could, however, watch her life. Make sure she was safe. Protect her from serious harm. Yes, she needed a protector and somehow I fit the job. _

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice squealed at the top of her lungs when we made it back home. She looked like a kid at Christmas and was dancing around the house as quickly as possible. She twirled and jumped this way and that. Excitement overwhelmed us all. Jasper looked like he was about to jump through the roof, he was giddy and excited. Poor guy, having to share Alice's emotion _all_ the time along with the rest of ours. He probably felt like a pregnant woman with all these mood swings.

"A huge sale at your favorite mall in Las Angelus and it's cloudy there today?" I asked, sarcastically. That happened often enough. Although, she was a little too excited for it to be that. Oh well, who really cares. Right now, I really was not in the mood to try and read her mind. I was counting the seconds until I could see Bella. 431,989 seconds to go.

_Wow, good guess, Edward. _"Well, not in L.A." She was grinning like a fool, "Rose! Rosalie!"

"_Alice this might not be a good idea." _Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper's thoughts all sounded at once while they spoke aloud. Truthfully, it was an extremely well thought idea for just a shopping trip.

_What? Oh, right... _Rose's thoughts confused me, but I still was not in the mood.

"What?" Rose responded shortly. She was still trying to remove the green highlights-that Emmett thought would look nice-from her hair. She was more than slightly annoyed. _What the hell could Alice want that is more important than getting this damn dye out of my hair? Stupid Emmett._

"Pack your bags. Grab your keys. Unleash your credit cards. We are going to the Mall of America! Let's go! Huge sale. Huge!" She was being dramatic. Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed. Just then I caught that this was a staged pretense. I had caught a glimpse of her latest vision and it had nothing to do with the Mall of America.

_A dark night. The moon's crescent barely noticeable in the sky. Running quickly. Then nothing. Nothing at all. _

"Alice? Is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked impatiently. I was counting the minutes until I could check up on my love. My possessor. My reason of being. My very life.

_Your right, Edward. Alice is accidentally throwing brief waves of dishonesty. I feel like I am lying to everyone or something. "_Alice?" Jasper was calmer now. Alice looked at us innocently.

_Oops! Crap, I thought the Mall of America was a good enough excuse. Uh…that'll work. Yes, yes. I hope everything works out like that. I cannot wait! _"Okay, it's not the Mall of America. I did see Rose wanting to get away from Emmett though. Take an hour or two completely to herself. I was going to help her work on the whole green hair thing." She seemed so sad now.

_Stupid, dim-witted, idiotic man. I swear if he wasn't so hott I would have ripped him to thousands of tiny freaking pieces. Wait? Did Alice just offer to help? _"Stupid Emmett. It's not Saint freaking Patrick's Day! Good bye! Come on Alice, we have work to do." Rosalie finally lost her temper. She had been trying to remain calm all day, but she couldn't hold it any longer. Emmett roared in laughter.

_Rosie is so hott when she is pissed! Ha! I should color her hair everyday. Wait, St. Patrick's Day…_

Emmett was not always the brightest crayon in the box, but he wasn't dumb either. Normally. He had his moments though, and this was one of them. He was about to say the stupidest thing he has in a while. Rosalie was going to scream and possibly kill her husband.

This could be amusing. If I were human I would grab popcorn and enjoy the show.

"Does that mean that I can do it again for Saint Pattie's, babe?" Emmett just did not know when to stop. Then he imagined her with green hair and a super short green strapless dress. She had fishnets and high heels on. They were in their bedroom, uh oh.

"Please, Emmett, stop!" I begged quietly.

"Stay out of my head." Emmett grinned.

_What did he just say? Oh, hell no is he going to dye my hair ever again_. "What was that, Em? You want to color my hair again?" She seethed through her teeth. Emmett, being dense today, did not catch the annoyed air about his wife, nor her tone. _He better not say one bloody word._

"Yes! I love doing things to your hair. I love doing things to you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. His mind was vivid pictures of what he liked doing. I couldn't stand it anymore. I started to leave as fast as I could. I would run to Alaska if I had to. Just to get those mental pictures out of my head.

_Gosh, he's all lust. Doesn't he get that he should be scared for his life? Rose is boarder line homicidal. _Jasper was doing nothing to help the situation. He was holding Alice's hand, to remain calm himself. Alice was beaming, but getting impatient. She wanted to leave with Rose.

In about one second, Alice ran to the BMW, followed by Rosalie.

"Green looks hott on you, babe!" Emmett called after her. Rose's mind was repeating several vulgar words which would make a sailor blush.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed as loud as she could. Then I heard a loud whining of metal followed by the BMW speeding away. I stopped. I was about a half mile from the house. When she sped passed me, I got the idea that she had ripped the door off of Emmett's jeep. Alice was laughing as hard as possible, mentally. _Edward! Rose is royally pissed. We might be gone awhile. Can you excuse us from school if we don't come back?_ Alice wasn't really asking. She knew I would. On top of that, she knew I wouldn't pull revenge on her for the last time she excused me. Although, revenge was sweet.

My thoughts-dilemmas, really-on revenge were interrupted by a very whiny Emmett.

_My poor baby jeep! I hope when she calms down she'll put the pieces back together. Edward? Do you know how to fix a door?_

I laughed and ran to Bella's house. She would probably be asleep in an hour. I could wait that long. Then I realized I never did figure out what Alice was hiding from me.

As I paced in the shadows of the Bella's wood, it suddenly came to me what Alice would have been so excited about. She must have seen my resolve to be Bella's protector. She must have seen the result of such a feat. This was going to be interesting. That devil pixie knew something. She had better share her knowledge.

Finally Bella went to bed and I couldn't wait any longer. I climbed into her room and sat in the rocking chair. She wasn't sleeping deep enough to get any closer than that for now.

Later in the night I got to hear her talk in her sleep again. In the beginning she was simply saying mindless things. She told a pizza to stay still and was having a-as far as I could tell-interesting and intelligent conversation with a moose. It was later that shocked me. Worried me. Made my dead heart swell. All the above.

She moaned my named several times. She began to breath heavily. Finally she gasped and then whispered, "But! I love you, Edward." In turn, I gasped. She seemed to be getting up, so I jumped out the window.

* * *

BPOV

It had been a long evening. Charlie barely said two words to me-which, hey, I was okay with that. I made Chicken Stir fry before taking up my homework. Most of it wasn't due until the end of the week, but I wanted to get it done. Procrastination really wasn't my thing. I liked knowing that everything was done. Made life ten times easier.

I pulled out my Trigonometry text and flipped to the appropriate page. I was going to attempt the impossible: reading math. I had a piece of strap paper and a pencil handy as I sat down for some quality time with my math book. Oh, how I loathed math. I would be perfectly happy to skip out of it. In my school in Phoenix, only two years of math were required. Here all four years of high school involved math. Grant it, in Phoenix I took Algebra Two even though it wasn't required. Now I was glad I did. I would so not want to be in the Sophomore's Math class.

After about a half hour of getting annoyed at the math book, I decided it was time for a nice long shower. I grabbed my things and my pajamas and ran to the shower. It didn't take long for the hot water to erase all memories of that math book. The bathroom was steaming hot. It wasn't even chilly when I stepped out of the protection of the shower curtain.

I finished my bathroom business for the night and check my email. Renee hadn't written me yet. Oh, well. I turned off the computer and put a CD in my little boom box. I didn't even notice what CD it was, nor did I really care. I plugged the headphones in and turned it up. It turned out to be Big and Rich-they were country and I wasn't really fond of country. I almost took out the CD to exchange it for another one, but then the lyrics of the song caught me.

The song was beautiful. It made me want to cry. To fall in love. Of course, I had already done that. I fell in love with the one guy that would never love me back. The one man who was totally off limits. The one bronze haired boy who was from a different planet. The Olympic god on Mount Olympus-Edward Cullen. I began imagining him and I while I pressed the repeat button for "Lost in this Moment".

Fantasies began to get the better of me. My daydreams were so vivid and surreal. For a second I actually thought it was the truth. For a second I thought that Edward Cullen loved me. More so, I felt like he wanted to spend eternity with me. Just like the man in the song wanted to with his bride.

Finally I couldn't take anymore of this torture. I yanked my headphones out of the player and shut it off. I stomped over to my bed and huffed and I slammed myself onto the mattress. I shut off the lights and tried to fall asleep. I needed to fall asleep.

_The day was bright-er. It was okay weather for Forks. I had woken up to someone knocking on the door. __I quickly scrambled to answer it. I didn't even look down at what I was wearing. I opened the door to him. I gasped in shocked. He was staring at me and I looked down. My felt my face get red when I realized I was wearing the skimpiest lingerie. I peered up at him to see his eyes still wide as he continued to apprise my body. Then he smiled as his eyes darkened in desire. _

_Before I knew it, his lips had met mine and we were flying backwards toward the wall. One of his hands was at the back of my neck, pulling my closer to himself as he wrapped his hand in my hair. The other hand was on roaming my entire back-leaving goose bumps as it went. My hands snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. I knotted my hands in his hair. Our bodies pressed together in a tight line, unable and unwilling to part. _

_Our lips were moving fast and furious as we fought for dominance. Edward-of course- was winning that battle. I suddenly had the need for oxygen. I gasped for air, but got none. As if he was reading my mind, his lips left mine. I groaned in protest-I didn't care that I needed to breathe; breathing could wait-before he began to trail soft kisses down my jaw line. I moaned his name in pleasure as he kissed the sensitive spot below my ear. _

_I was beginning to breathe heavy again. His mouth came back to mine as he fingered the hymn of the extremely short and lacey shorts I was wearing. Rubbing small circles into my upper thigh. My stomach was knotting in a growing pit of desire. He continued to kiss me harder and hungrier. His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly as his tongue quickly slipped in. He explored my mouth as his right hand continued to stroke my thigh and the other slipped under the hymn of my too revealing top. _

_I needed to breathe again and he released my mouth. As I gasped for air, he trailed kissed down my jaw line to my neck. He continued trailing kisses down my neck and to my collar bone. He gently nipped my skin and then kissed the offended skin. Moans escaped my lips as he continued down my chest. I arched my back in anticipation as he grew closer to my breast. One light kiss was placed right above my breasts and then suddenly he was gone. _

_I stood staring. Where did he go? My Zeus? I looked around confused. I softly whispered, "But! I love you, Edward." Then the day faded. _

"Edward? Where are you?" I called as I sat straight up. I looked groggily, but frantically, around my room. No Edward.

I was sure that I would find something out of the ordinary. That black and red lacey lingerie, maybe? But no, nothing. I looked around my room in vain. I touched my forehead. I was slightly sweaty from my too good to be true dream. I was wound up slightly from the hormones which were obviously racing. I contemplated taking a cold shower to calm down, but decided I was too sleepy to care. I sighed and fell back to sleep.

I slept in a dreamless sleep until morning. When I woke up I had the strangest feeling that someone had whispered in the night air, "Isabella, I love you." I guess it could have been Charlie, but that was not like him. Nor did it sound like Charlie-at all. The voice was far too velvety. Maybe it was a product of my over active imagination.

Normally I was not fond of the name Isabella. I liked Bella and corrected anyone who called me Isabella. But, I didn't mind Isabella this time. In fact, I loved it. I wanted to hear it again.

I went to school. The day passed slowly. I looked eagerly forward to Lunch and Biology. I was still very thankful that I still did not have Gym. Doctor Cullen was still very high on my favorite persons list. I was, however, very disappointed to see that Alice was not at school today. Neither was Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett looked absolutely lost without their girlfriends.

I thought about asking Edward about it, but was afraid to. Instead I decided to ask the gossip mill herself during Trig.

"Hey Jess!" I whispered.

"Yes?" She smiled. She was eager to talk.

"Did you see Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale aren't at school today?" I said this as skeptically as I could.

"Yeah! I wonder why? I'll have to get all the juice little details and tell you in lunch. Then all us girls can talk about how hot the Cullen boys and Hale are!" She clapped her hands at the prospect.

I didn't really want to, but I nodded with fake enthusiasm anyways. Then we both turned to the boring lecture.

* * *

EPOV

I was trying not to keep tabs on people I knew were going to be near Bella today. I really and honestly did. I failed anyways. While Bella was in Trig, she started whispering to Jessica. She was so beautiful, even in Jessica's tainted mind.

"Hey Jess!" Bella said low. Her brown eyes eager and hopeful. I wondered why.

"Yes?" A real smile. _I wonder if Mike has said anything to her about me! Oh! That has to be why she is talking to me. Yes! We will get married on a beach in Hawaii. I'll get to wear tropical flowers in my hair. Bella can be my bride's maid because she helps so much!_

"Did you see Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale aren't at school today?" Bella's voice was skeptical. Almost like she was condemning my sisters being out of school. Of course I also picked up on the curiosity in her eyes and voice. She wanted to know were her new friend was. _Oh. Ugh! Why is she so obsessed with them. Wait! Did she ask if I noticed they were OUT of SCHOOL? Just the girls? As in the boys are still here! Yes! _

"Yeah! I wonder why? I'll have to get all the juicy little details and tell you in lunch. Then all us girls can talk about how hot the Cullen boys and Hale are!" Jessica's mind was beginning to scare me. A vampire meant to kill. I was scared of a mere human's mind! Oh great. She is going to get all the girls in the school to think hideous thoughts about my brothers and I.

Kill. Me. Now.

Just a few more hours and then I can go hunting and take a swim in the Ocean. A few more hours after that and I can watch her sleep.

I daydreamed about Bella as I walked to my next class. Mike, Tyler, Eric, and a few other potential suitors to my Bella were all talking. Well, they were all insulting each other's mothers. They were also insulting each other's uh, um anatomy. Human teenage boys could get so stupid and annoying. They insult everything. It is just down right sick.

One of the annoying teenage boys-Mike-caught me. _There's Cullen. Her lab partner. I should make sure he never wants to talk to her again._ Not that Bella and I were really on speaking terms now. I mean, besides her hand, we never said more than five syllables to each other. It looked like it was going to stay that way for a while as well. Even though she had said she loved me in her sleep. Even though I loved her. We stilled weren't talking.

"Hey Cullen!" Mike called. I politely turned to see what he wanted. Not that I didn't already have an idea.

"Yes, Mike?" I fought back the urge to growl. His thoughts were perverted and disgusting.

_Ha! I wonder how Mr. Prude Cullen will handle this. Bet he doesn't have a comeback to this one. _Huh, he thinks I'm a prude too. Wonder if he has been speaking to Emmett? Prudence happens to be a virtue. A virtue these teenage boys do not seem to have. "Your mom is really good in bed."

Ha! Mike, you have no idea. According to my father's thoughts, she is excellent in bed. Come to think of it, according to Jasper's and Emmett's thoughts, so is Alice and Rosalie. "Yeah, Mike, I guess she might be. But, it's not like any of _you _would _ever_ know." Never ever! Just like you would never know how my Bella would be- if I had anything to do with it. I will protect her from you scumbags. Unless she wanted the scumbags...

I might cry. Too bad vampires cannot shed tears. No, Bella is better than these boys.

Mike and the other potential suitors gasped. They didn't know what to say. I smiled at my victory. Then one of the boys recovered, "Oh yeah, why not?"

I almost laughed. Besides the fact that what they were talking about is utterly ridiculous and morally wrong, why would a vampire who has a mate even look twice at these lowlife human teenage boys with dirty minds?

"Well, you see, the answer to that is quite easy. My mother has _standards_." I laughed. Each of them were instantly insulted and arguing that they would be good enough.

"Oh, and my mother has _morals_ as well. She happens to be _married_ to my father. Who happens to be a _doctor_. Huh, sounds like all you boys struck out." I turned on my heel and left. Emmett would enjoy hearing this conversation. Hell, even Jasper would chuckle. I would never tell Esme nor Carlisle about it. Esme would be mortified and Carlisle might decided those boys needed sedation for a few years.

Alice and Rosalie probably already know. Alice is quite in tune with me and she would have seen it. Then she would have cracked up and laughed so hard that she would have had to shared it with Rose. Rose would find it hysterical. Then disgusting. Then plot the boys murders for me. Maybe not the latter, but a guy can hope.

After class it was lunch time. I dreaded going in there with all those girls and my new enemies who were "going to make my life miserable" for what I said. There was only two ways to do that and none of them knew how.

* * *

Good day everybody.

OMG! Ha! The thing that happened to Edward with the idiotic boys happened to me once (I'm Alex btw. Lina isn't here.) I am on a select girls soccer team and we practiced with the boys. Once, I was going to get some water and like five guys were standing about insulting each other's anatomy and mothers. I rolled my eyes and got my water. Well they decided to insult _my _mother. I almost killed them. No one talks about my mother that way! I said what Edward said. (except the married/doctor thing) Ha! you totally should have seen their faces. PRICELESS! Anyways, later I told them I lost my mother and if they valued their lives they better not try to insult her ever again. I had to add that to this chapter. It was all me. Hopefully "Cattie Mae" won't kill me...

Anyways, we'll update when Lina give me more stuff to write.

Alex

PS Christos anesti! Alithos anesti!

PSS Catalina Mae told me to tell y'all Hi for her so..."HI"


End file.
